It had to be you
by wonderY
Summary: Edward and Bella meet under the strangest circumstances while seemingly having a perfect meet-cute, things quickly start to unravel. Can they find a way to be together when their circumstances make it impossible to make it work? Or are they so different after all? Can Kick-ass Bella and Bad-guy Edward conquer all? BxE Rated M for lemons and explicit language


Hello world of Twilight fanfiction. This is my first attempt at a full blown story so I hope you like it but if you don't please just stop reading and check out one of my recommended stories, they are kick ass.

I do not have a beta as I am just starting out so please excuse any mistakes and if there is something big then please PM me and I will fix it.

Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

She walked up to the bar, as had become routine over the last few days. As soon as the bartender saw her he called to her loudly "Ciao Bella". She giggled and reached over the bar to kiss him on both cheeks and asked him "How's it going, Carlo?" He told her that his day had just gotten better now that she was here. She smiled widely at him and mumbled load enough for those around to hear "Such a smooth operator that one". They exchanged a few pleasantries before he asked her if she wanted the regular to which she replied "muito obrigada ". He grinned at her walking away and returned shortly with a Corona with two pieces of lime shoved into the bottle. He walked away, telling her that he'd catch up better with her once the place quieted down.

When he walked away she felt the heat of someone's skin on her arm and looked down to see that she had put her arm down on top of the incredibly handsome guy next to her. She looked at him, gave him an apologetic grin and said "Sorry I didn't realize you were so close" while moving her hand to the bar. He looked at her with what looked like a puzzled expression but quickly turned into a panty dropping grin that made her feel warm all over. Which was fairly surprising because she'd already felt warm all over due to the heat and humidity in the night air but _this_ heat had nothing to do with the weather.

At first he just looked at her with a glorious grin for a minute before he said "No worries, love. I can't say that I mind a beautiful woman's hands on me". This just made her tingle even more inside as he had the sexiest English accent (think Tom Hardy) and the look in his eyes was pure sex. After catching her breath for a minute she realized that staring at him wouldn't be very productive so she went in with a compliment followed by a question always a good conversation starter.

"Wow you have the most amazing accent, where are you from?"

His mouth turned up on one side and hot damn it got even hotter in here.

"Why thank you. I'm from England originally."

"Well I pretty much guessed that" she said giving him a naughty look. "Where in England? It's just so crazy how many different accents come from such relatively small country."

He smirked and narrowed his eyes at her. "I grew up in London but I've lived all over the world so I've probably picked up a few things here and there."

Man, he was not biting. He just answered and then stared at her with that hotter than hell grin making her have to work for everything she got.

"So what brings you to Brazil?"

With that the smirk disappeared although he kept his eyes narrowed. "Why are you so interested?"

She was a bit taken aback by his change in attitude and she definitely wasn't going to try to get anything out of the guy if he was being hostile so she angled her body towards the bar again and said. "Sorry, I was just making conversation, guy, no need to get defensive. I'll just leave you to your thoughts." With that she called out to Carlo for another beer leaning over the bar smiling not looking the least bit concerned about loosing a strangers small talk and at the same time revealing her creamy back to him in her open back shirt. He quickly decided he did not want to loose the vision next him to another potential stranger so he reached his hand out to lie on her exposed lower back to catch her attention. The heat that seemed to spread throughout his entire body did not go unnoticed for the second time tonight so he quickly apologized. "Look, I'm sorry for going off on you. I'm just a bit rusty in the small talk department. I sometimes have trouble distinguishing between common courtesy and nosiness. Please let me buy you a drink and we can have a civilized conversation." Seeing the look of doubt on her face he decided to add a "Please?"

She looked at him through narrowed eyes for a little bit longer just to see him squirm because if he was willing then there was no way she was leaving.

After he again released his glorious crooked smile she gave in and said "Sure, but you're buying me chicken wings too." They smiled widely at each other for a few more moments before he asked her "So what are you doing in Brazil?"

She told him that she was here for the same thing as everyone else.

"The cheap plastic surgery and freedom to wear thongs in public without being judged." That cracked him up and he was laughing harder than he had in years. She went on "I mean what is the point of having this banging body and bouncing butt if not to show it off at every turn?" He laughed even harder and added, "True, where else is dancing on the streets in thongs actually encouraged other than here?" She chuckled with him and then told him she was there for a few months to study agricultural procedures. "Did you know that Brazil could feed the whole of Africa with is farmlands?" They discussed agriculture for a while until they had exhausted it as an interesting topic between two people who had just met. Then she asked him again what he was doing in Brazil. "I'm on business for a few days." As he said it he felt some kind of stirring in his stomach that he would not get a better chance at getting to know the beautiful girl who could make him laugh harder than any other woman he had met and he had only known her for about 20 minutes.

"So I'm realizing that I don't know your name yet."

"Sure you do. Carlos hollered it over the entire place earlier." She smiled at him with an expression saying, you better get this right.

What had the bartender called out when she approached the bar? It was something familiar, something he'd heard often in movies and when he..lived in Italy. "Is your name Bella?"

"Well done, guy." She smiled her intoxicating smile.

"Sooooo?"

"Soooo?"

"What's your name, guy?"

"Oh, it's Edward."

"Hi Edward."

"Hi, Bella."

Again they just stared at each other for a few moments before she shook her head and asked if he wanted to play pool to which he said, "Yes."

They got up and walked to the only available pool table in the far corner of the restaurant on a platform so they were somewhat concealed to wandering eyes. Bella racked up the balls and picked up her cue, adding some chalk to the tip. Because he was only a man this made Edward's mind travel to naughty places where she would use similar movements to entice his cue to reach his peak performance. Bella asked him if he wanted to break but since he didn't answer she took it upon herself. They trash talked and small talked and drank while they played, each enjoying themselves immensely. Every time Bella would take her turn Edward would try to maneuver himself behind her to watch her curve her smokin' body to the table and the way her shirt would pool to the front exposing even more of here beautiful creamy white skin. That thought made him stop and wonder.

"So how can you live in Brazil and not have a tan?" He wondered how he hadn't thought of that before. She was lowering his defenses without him realizing it.

She snorted before answering. "I have the complexion of a red head unfortunately. I don't really tan, I burn. I am one of the three dark haired, brown-eyed albinos in existence. I get to lather on pound after pound of sun block to be able to go into the scorching Brazilian sun. But you know what? It's worth it. I love it here. I've made tons of friends, I don't get tan lines and I have an amazing collection of sun hats." She smiled proudly at Edward who in turn felt a little foolish for having started to doubt her for something so inconsequential. He was just used to being on his toes at all times and he really should have thought to ask that question sooner. At that he started scanning her from top to bottom, something he should have done as soon as he saw her. She had thick, wavy dark brown hair that she kept pushing over her left shoulder letting her exposed back enjoy the cool air from the small air conditioner. Her eyes were big and dark brown with so much expression to them. She had delicate features with full pink lips that would let the most interesting things through them although he thought they could be put to even better use by meeting his own lips. She had a slender build, although voluptuous in all the right places. He could also see by the definition in her arms that she was in good shape and probably lifted weights regularly. She had her back to him right now so he could see that she had a drop of perspiration running down her back pausing all conscious thought in him and making him lean over her on the table and whisper in her ear, "Are you hot?" He felt the shiver that went through her at his proximity and he ran his hand up her back wiping the drop off in the process. She had a hard time thinking right then and could only turn her head in his direction and slightly nod her head. He took her turning her head to him and the fact that her mouth was merely inches from his as a silent invitation and kissed her. They each let out a small moan when they're lips made contact and she instinctively turned her body towards him. As she was already leaning over the pool table and his body was so close, she fell backward and was lying on the table with him lying over her in an incredibly intimate position. So intimate that it didn't take long for her to feel _every_ part of him against her.

Although she had not expected to take things so far with him she couldn't think clearly long enough for her to realize that this probably wasn't a very good idea. This gorgeous man had been great company, he was funny, he was smart, he was opinionated and he seemed so interested in her. Not in the way most guys were. She couldn't even count how many bad pick up lines she'd heard up until now. How many gropes she'd gotten to try and get her attention. How many drinks had been sent her way only to be made to taste disgusting after the buyer had come over to introduce himself. But this guy really made her feel something and for that reason she couldn't for the life of her remember why she shouldn't be taking things so far.

The kiss had led up to hear burying her hands in his hair, to him squeezing her ass and rubbing his own cue against her hot as all hell center. Even though he was a very private person he could not seem to find it in himself to care who saw them going at it in public. All he could focus on was the feel of this amazing creature against him. How every time she clawed her nails through his scalp all he could do was push against her harder. After god knows how long they heard a throat clearing behind them only to find Carlos standing there with an amused smile. They disentangled and Edward helped Bella stand up and fixed her hair for her. They stood there looking utterly ravaged so they also cleared their throats and looked up at Carlos.

"Well first I want to thank you for the spectacular show you have been putting on. Second I have been asked to tell you that maybe you should take your show on the road or even just to a more private location. And third if you are not going to be using the pool table to play pool than can you maybe set up in another location as we have quite a long waiting list for the tables right now?"

They both looked at Carlos, then at each other and upon meeting the others eyes they both burst into laughter. Neither one of them could find it in them to be embarrassed about what they had been doing so they agreed to move from the pool table to a regular table. When they walked away down from the platform a few tables could be heard applauding and whistling at them. Bella started bowing graciously shouting out "Obrigada". Edward just chuckled at her vivaciousness and with his hand on her lower back, guided her to an empty table. Once they'd sat down and gotten over the giggle fits they fell into easy conversation.

"Well now, that was interesting" Bella said with a wide smile in place.

"Yes, I can't say I've ever been asked to vacate a pool table before." Edward replied coyly.

"I guess I just bring out the wild thing in you."

"You definitely bring out something in me. Something I didn't even know I still possessed."

"Well I could say the same about you except I was imagining pretty much that exact same scenario happening when I first asked you to play pool." With that admission she looked down and blushed every so slightly which made only made it that much harder for Edward not to kiss her again.

"Woman you are making it very hard for me not to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my hotel."

"Oh, how very caveman like of you."

"Like I said, you are bringing something to the surface I didn't even know was there to begin with." Edward admitted.

And here is where things got strange for Bella. She had some kind of crazy attraction to this man she'd only just met but she knew that she could not get distracted from her purpose here. Things had been set in motion the minute she had been asked to go to Brazil that were so beyond either one of them that no matter what she did right now, they would always have to end the same way. She was, for the first time in her life, beginning to dislike what she did for a living for it would prevent her from finding out if this man she had stumbled upon could be a bigger part of her future happiness. And up until this moment in the evening that is exactly what she had felt. Happy. This was not a feeling she was well accustomed to. She had been content at times, proud at others but she hadn't felt real happiness since she was a little girl and the big bad world still had not happened upon her little family. She was starting to feel a little sad now and Edward could see the change in her beautiful, big and expressive eyes. He immediately thought it was in reaction to what he had said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess my filter just had a little bit of a meltdown after the hot as hell make out session earlier." He smiled reassuringly at her to try and ease her comfort level.

"Oh no, I just lost myself in thought. Truly, it wasn't anything you said because you're words are pretty much perfect." She peaked up at him through her lashes, "I just wasn't expecting you." That much was true, never in her professional life had she regretted her decision to take her job more then she did now. This man that she had only known for a few hours was making her reevaluate a huge part of her identity really. She had always thought her job was one of her best qualities. She did good in the world. She helped people. She made peoples lives better. Safer. Then this one man comes along and has her navel gazing if this is really what she wants to keep doing if it means that she can't have the opportunity of seeing where their intense chemistry could take them.

"Are you for real?" She asked.

"How so?"

"Are you really this great guy, who can make me feel this alive after a couple of hours?"

"Darling, I could say the same about you. I don't think I have had a conversation that has lasted more than 10 minutes in years. I haven't been _interested_ in having a conversation that hasn't revolved around work in years. I'm not even sure I recognize this seemingly fun-loving man in front of you. I honestly didn't even know he was in here."

She felt her heart beat a little bit faster, her breathing sped up and all she wanted to do was take this man somewhere and have her way with him. Consequences be damned.

"Come with me."

He stood up and thought to himself, "Love, I would follow you anywhere."

She led him across the street, through a tiny alleyway, across a garden, to the left, across another street and at this point she was running with him looking in every direction making him feel an unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was she deceiving him? Was she not the free spirited girl she seemed?

They reached an awning in front of a small hole in the wall restaurant when he pulled her to a full stop and turned her around.

"Who are you?"

"Please, don't do this right now. Please, let's just keep moving." She tugged on his hand.

He was now getting angry and forced her up against the wall where he held her immobile.

"Tell me who you are right now or I will be forced to make you." The look in his eyes told her that she shouldn't ignore his question but she was getting extremely anxious at this point and again she implored him.

"Please, just come with me and I'll tell you. We can't stay here and I am trying to help you."

He just stared at her with deadly focus and growled, "I am not going anywhere unless you tell me what the fuck is going on." She let out a sound aching to a whimper but it was obvious that she was not afraid of him, she seemed to be afraid for him but it was too incredible for him to believe so he pulled her into a tiny alley which they barely fit into an crashed her into a wall and dug his forearm into neck.

"Who the fuck are you? If you value your life at all, you _will_ answer me." He hissed in her face.

In the blink of an eye she had removed herself from his lock and thrown him face first into the corner of the wall with his arms straight in front of him making it very hard to move them and grinding her elbow into his kidney making it excruciating to try and move away.

"I am trying to fucking help you but you are making it next to damn near impossible." She growled back. "If I let you go will you just fucking follow me?" He could hear that she was getting angrier by the second so he nodded his head which was thrust into the wall with her other hand. Shit this chick is a pro, he thought before she backed away from him and when he turned around he couldn't resist pulling her to him and kissing her. Hard. She molded to his body giving as good as she got before tearing herself away.

"Now just come with me and keep quiet."

They exited the alley but right as she turned the corner she saw Jake standing on the other side of the street giving orders to the other guys in the team.

"Shit." She said as she backed up before any of them could see them.

"What? Who were they?" He asked seriously.

"They are the extraction team."

"What the fuck? How did you find me?" He growled.

"Do you really think that's what's most important right now, guy? We have maybe a 5% chance of getting you out of here so keep your damn mouth shut." She started pulling him back the way they came when she saw Tyler turning the corner closest to them in that direction.

"Aw shit. Sorry Edward." She said before she turned around pinned him against the wall and kissed him as if their lives depended on it. Bewildered, he tried to break the kiss but in the next moment he heard.

"Seriously Bella, you don't have suck his face off. He's not going anywhere."

She moved away and laughed while still looking in Edward's face she said, "Well Ty, it's not everyday that a girl gets a chance to move in on one of the hottest men alive. I mean will you look at this guy, you have to admit he is smoking hot."

"Yeah, yeah get your horny ass away from the target, Sweet Lips."

Still looking into Edward's eyes he could see that there was something she was trying to communicate with him but he was too fucking pissed to try and figure out what that was or give a shit about it anyway. This chick had played him for a fool and he hadn't even put up a fight. She had gotten under his skin in a few hours and now he was about to pay the price for having let down his guard for one night.

She finally looked away from him with a smirk on her face replied and easily to that Ty guy.

"Like you wouldn't have jumped on the chance if he would have swung for the other team, Princess TyTy?" Now there were five guys standing in a semi circle around them laughing at Bella's jab at Tyler. After the laughter died down two of the guys moved in quickly grabbing Edward, who knew better than to put up a fight at this point. He was livid at the girl he wanted to make his just a few minutes ago but had turned out to be nothing but bait to catch him off his guard. She certainly had done her job well because apart from a few stray thoughts that he felt he should figure out he had been a fly in her web. He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the guys said to him.

"Well Vampire aka Edward I am afraid your days of debauchery are over my man. Time to pay the piper."

With that a black SUV parked at the curb and Edward was quickly thrown in the back seat and driven out of there.

Bella looked after the car feeling an emptiness that she had not felt before and at the same time recognized all too easily.

"Why couldn't you just have followed me?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jake asked her.

"Hmm? Oh just thinking I'm going to kind of miss this place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I would have loved the chance to get a bit of a tan before going back." She shrugged off-handedly.


End file.
